Quote list
Quotes by characters Miaka Yūki ''-Okay, I can handle the library being gone, but there's no even Haagen Daas or Mister Donut here! '' ''-A dream without ice cream! '' ''-It's flat! '' ''-I'm looking for a man with an ogre symbol on his forehead! '' ''-I want to play, but I study! I wanna sleep, but I study! '' ''-Mom, how could you READ MY DIARY? '' ''-I know that you're going out with a man on the road just then! '' ''-Yui, run! '' ''-What???!!!! '' ''-Sand witch! '' ''-Oh, this looks like ancient China! '' ''-This is your love letter to me, see, you wrote Wo Ai Ni. I've kept it safe! '' ''-Bad body!!!!!stop!!!!!!don't get dragged along by food............'' ''-Stay away!!! '' ''-Tamahome....Tamahome!!!! '' ''-Accept reality, Miaka. Accept it. Tamahome's gone. HE'S GOOONE!!!!!!!'' ''-Yui, how can I make this up to you? '' ''-Tasuki...don't die!!! '' ''-To summon Suzaku, people have to.......? '' ''-No! I don't believe IT!!!!!! '' ''-This time, I will be the sacrifice. '' ''-Is there a way? '' ''-(What are you doing making fun of me?! Give me back the Shinzaho!) '' ''-That was what I like to do, but I saw the food. '' ''-Do you know the character for "Coward"? just remove one line from it. It will mean "To Challenge." '' ''-There's a tower when two lovers kiss exactly when the sun sets, nothing can ever seperate them. I'll be waiting for you. '' ''-Well, it's pretty simple. You just give me the ring. '' ''- And it will happen to me, and Yui, too.'' ''-Then what's the point of the adventure?!!!'' ''-Mt.Taikyoku! Taitsukun! '' ''-Jewels? '' ''-Whoa! it's been TEN YEARS?'' ''-Yes, sir. and we don't even know where to find them. '' ''-But before that......can we eat this food? '' ''-No , ''Chichiri! you must not fight your friend! '' ''- I can stay here with everyone....! '' ''-Yes, I'm awake, my love. '' ''-"Hikari". That's the name of our daughter. I want her to shine for eternity like the stars do. '' Nuriko ''-But , who I want to save is.....(kisses Tamahome.) '' ''-Tama-baby! ''-Miaka, is my hair beautiful?'' ''-Ouch! you're pulling too hard!!!'' ''-See Miaka, there's an earring I lost near the forest. It's dark, and all the maidens are afraid to go there. Can you get it for me? It's a very important family heirloom. '' ''-Are you too soft?! Tell me you've got something!!! I just slapped you!!! what are you gonna do?!'' ''-So I became a woman for the sake of love!!!! '' ''-Miaka! these guys work for the mountain bandits! Don't eat the food!!!! '' ''-How about a little torture?'' ''-There will be moments like these when you're just going to laugh about it! C'mon, grab my hand!!!'' ''-Once I had a younger sister named Korin. She died in an accident, rushing after me on the other side of the road. In order to still feel her prescence, I dressed like her, acted like her, and took her place.'' ''-Miaka!be careful!!!'' ''-Koriin.....is that you?'' ''-You must never ever underestimate Nuriko! '' ''-I still......have to watch...over..you. '' ''-Jeez, why...do...you cry so easily....? '' ''-Oh, do you mean you don't remember me?.....That's so cold....'' ''-I have a brother named Rokou. He was a coward and a wimp. He always depended on others. And for that, he was bullied and picked at.'' ''-What's this idiot jabbering about? '' ''-Come on!!!!!! '' Category:Terms